


It's A Date

by birdsofmalcontent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Feelings, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Valentine's Day, date, fancy boys, fancy dinner, good vibes, minor miscommunication, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofmalcontent/pseuds/birdsofmalcontent
Summary: George asks Wilbur to go to a fancy restaurant and a movie on Valentine's Day, but he never said it was a date. Is it a date?
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	It's A Date

It's a date, right?

It's gotta be a date. 

Because if it wasn't a date, they wouldn't be going to dinner together on February 14. 

They wouldn't be going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant and going to the movies after and Wilbur wouldn't be freaking out over this because why would he freak out over something when it wasn't a date?

But George hadn't said it was a date?

Phil and Tommy and Techno have been immensely not helpful. Tommy has tried to gift him "How to Sex 4" for tips. Techno was neutral. Phil told him to "go with the flow and dress like you usually dress cause it's already so nice".

Unhelpful. 

He would consult Dream, but he doesn't want to say the wrong thing and embarrass himself in front of his date's best friend. 

Wilbur's going on a date with the man he has a crush on. 

Maybe he's reading this wrong. 

Maybe George just wants to hang out and it just happens to have a lot of elements of a regular date. 

And it's on Valentine's Day. 

Oh God. 

Wilbur chooses a simple pair of khakis, a loose black button-up, and his cleanest pair of white Vans. Even if it's not a date, he still wants to look presentable, and if it's a date, he wants to not make a complete fool of himself. 

He meets George at the restaurant. George is wearing a navy sweater with a white collar tucked into dark jeans and looks fantastic and Wilbur's still not sure if it counts as a date. 

They eat dinner and talk casually. The sandwich Wilbur gets is immaculate, maybe one of the best sandwiches he's ever eaten, and George makes him laugh with every other sentence. They drink expensive wine that George orders specially and make jokes and laugh as friends? lovers? companions. 

George takes the cheque, pink blush on his cheeks and smile on his lips, and not for the first time, Wilbur wonders if their night will end in a kiss. 

They walk hand in hand to the movie theater. George swings their arms and talks about everything. Wilbur never knew he would be able to speak like this with someone, but there's something happy in his heart whenever George speaks that makes him want to live in this moment forever. 

It's a fancy movie theater, one that's owned by the brewpub next door, so they drink craft beer and recline in cushy red chairs and eat popcorn dashed with lemon pepper flavoring and watch Zootopia. George throws his head back when he laughs at the jokes and grips Wilbur's hand when something bad happens. He grins when good things happen and steals handfuls of popcorn and nearly spits out a sip of beer out when Wilbur says a dirty joke. 

While the credits are playing, Wilbur finally gathers up the courage to ask. 

"Is this a date?"

George's eyes widen and his jaw goes a little slack. Their hands have been clasped together for who knows how long, Wilbur didn't know they had done it, and now he doesn't know if that's the right thing to do. "Oh. I..."

"It's okay if it's not. I like hanging out with you. It's also okay if it is, for the same reason."

"Well... I was kinda hoping it was a date. It is Valentine's Day after all, and I did pay for dinner..." George says the last bit playfully, jokingly, and Wilbur grins. 

"Then it is a date. You and I are on a date, then, and it's been a very good date so far."

"Good enough for a kiss?"

Wilbur blushes but nods. George leans over across the table between their chairs, barely grazing the edge of Wilbur's glass, and presses their lips together. Wilbur tastes the dregs of George's beer on his lips when they pull back a moment later. 

"I didn't want to scare you off by saying it was a date," George says, sitting back in his chair. 

"You wouldn't have scared me off, I would've said yes."

"How was I supposed to know that?" 

"True." Wilbur smiles. "Maybe it's a good thing you didn't say 'date'."

"You know, there's a... I have a new ps5 at my apartment and a fresh Minecraft copy to play."

"Are you inviting me to your apartment on the first date?"

"I'm inviting you to my apartment to play Minecraft, Wilbur." 

"I must be doing something right."

They take a taxi to George's apartment and spend four hours playing Minecraft and messing around. 

Wilbur is really happy it's a date, because George kisses him when they beat the Ender Dragon and laughs at his jokes and it's the best date he's ever had.


End file.
